Never Forget
by Amy'sFanfics
Summary: Clary lost everything and everyone. After two years of wandering from foster home to foster home, she is placed in the care of the Lightwoods. There, she meets a certain golden boy who catches her attention. Secrets from her past threaten to pull them apart, but will she let the only people she can consider family go? Major Clace, Malec, Sizzy.
1. chapter 1

I have always believed there is a turning point for everyone. A moment in their life that defines them, a moment when their perspective changes, when their very essence becomes something else. It can be good, or it can be bad.

For me, it was bad. The moment that defines me, the turning point in my life, broke me.

I will never forget the way I felt that night, the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was crumbling, tearing from the inside out. However, unlike any other time, any other break up, this time, I was alone.

It wasn't a break up. It wasn't one of those times when you get upset and move on. It left me empty, longing for the caring touch of my mother's arms around me, comforting me. For the deathly look in my brother's eyes whenever someone said anything hurtful to me. The way my father would smile at me, tell me everything would be okay.

Even now, on my way to yet another foster home, another city, another school, the pain of losing everything was still a mist, engulfing me until I couldn't breathe.

 _This time would be different._ That's what I've been telling myself for the past two years, every time the social worker showed up. Every time I was sat down and told that _it just wasn't working out._

This time, I knew better than to hope. No one wants something broken. And I was beyond repair. I had learnt this the hard way, through rejection, after rejection.

The car pulled up in front of a... mansion. It was by far the nicest place I had been yet, the stone walls looked medieval, but the flower arrangements and well sought after bushes and greenery made it look modern, sophisticated and... strangely, homey.

I walked slowly up the gravel drive, my social worker, Siobhan, at one side. Neither of us had said anything yet, the silence was tense, and I was groping for some feeling of familiarity.

The one bag I had, was mainly filled with paints, brushes, note pads, and other art supplies, a few sets of clothes, and at the top of the pile, was a photograph of...me. Old me, when I was still happy, still... me.

Clutched to my chest was my sketchbook, and my mother's. They were by far, my most prized possessions, one of the few links to how life used to be.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the large oak door opening, a strict looking, middle-aged woman smiling brightly at me.

Her black hair was pulled back tightly into a plait at the back of her head, reaching past her waist. She was beautiful.

She made her way down the quartz stairs, her eyes bright, a loving expression etched on her face.

What really surprised me, was the overwhelming hug she pulled me in, her motherly instincts peeking through, reminding me painfully of my mother.

"You must be Clary. I am so happy to finally meet you. I'm Maryse." she said in a chipper tone, sincerity practically oozing off of her intimidating figure.

"Hi." was all I said. She must have got that I wasn't in the mood for smalltalk, as she shot me a sympathetic look, while I was trying to read her eyes. There was... recognition in them. What was that about?

I hadn't realised the handful of people slip in behind her, and as I did, she shifted her attention to them.

"This is my family, my eldest son Alec," she said gesturing to a raven haired boy, his lanky frame making him look really tall, but the muscle peeking through his cashmere jumper showed how strong he actually was. Next was a female replica of Alec, but where he was lanky and buffy, she was curves and tan skin everywhere. Maryse introduced her as Isabelle, her daughter, who was my age. Isabelle looked like the kind of girl I would like to draw, her hair, much like her mother's, was raven coloured and reaching way past her waist, adding to the whole model look going on.

Next to Isabelle was a brown haired boy, whose name was Max and was nine, but in reality looked about seven. His glasses were too big for his face, his dark brown eyes wide, as he clutched a manga comic book to his chest.

I smiled at how much he reminded me of myself, before everything happened: innocent and nerdy.

Maryse's husband, Robert, was huge, his broad chest and shoulders seemed mismatched with his loving face. The most striking thing about him, something only Alec had inherited, were his blueberry blue eyes, their depth reminding me of the ocean.

My attention was caught by a flash of gold, my eyes wandering, to see, three golden heads, two sets of gold eyes, and one set of blue ones.

The contrast between them and the Lightwood family was ridiculous. While they were all dark blues, browns and blacks, with mainly pale skin, the golden group resembled angels, all golden hair and skin.

"These are our very close friends, the Herondales. This is Jace," she said pointing to the younger of the three, a golden god, with a smirk seemingly plastered on his face."...Celine, Jace's mother," she said, gesturing to a blue eyed woman, short, compared to her son, "... and Stephen, Jace's dad." she concluded, pointing to a seemingly older version of Jace.

They all said hi, Celine smiled brightly, and, to my surprise, enveloped me in a warm hug. Over Celine's shoulder, I could see Jace smirk, and Stephen smile and shake his head in a loving manner.

Isabelle smiled brightly at the exchange between me and Jace, her eyes fleeting between our faces.

Maryse ushered us all inside, muttering something about it being chilly.

"Uhmm, I should probably go." Siobhan said, seemingly happy about how it was going so far.

Without waiting for Maryse to argue, she spun on her heel and briskly walked to her car.

I raised my eyebrow, while Maryse just smiled, and headed inside. I stayed behind waiting for everyone to file in before me, but Jace stopped, inclined his head towards the door and smiled encouragingly. I gave a half smile, muttering a swift thank you and went through the door without looking back.

 **That's the first chapter done. Let me know if you liked it. Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I have gotten a couple reviews and I really appreciate it, so thanks. :)** **You will have to wait and see about Maryse... *wink, wink***

 **Clary's POV**

As I entered the house, my breath seemed to hitch in my throat. The entrance hall was magnificent! The pastel colors and soft pine wood that most furniture was made out of contrasted beautifully, having an amazing overall effect. The artist inside me screamed as I took in the pictures lining the walls. They were all family pictures, much like the one in my bag.

Isabelle must have seen the awe on my face, as she smirked, grabbed my arm, and lead me through a set of oversized pine doors, through to the sitting area.

There were couches in one corner, plush seats extremely elegant and old fashioned. A grand fireplace stood in the center of the room, benches all around it.

"Clary dear, you must be hungry, come have dinner, and then the kids can give you a tour." Maryse's voice carried through the room.

I nodded and followed as Isabelle took my arm, yet again, this time leading me through an archway, into a strangely modern kitchen, but that wasn't what caught my attention. On the wall, by the dining table, there was a single painting hanging on the wall. The scene was mesmerising, a lake house, with a dock, and trees surrounding it. The familiarity of the scene surprised me, but I pushed it aside, seeing as this was going better than any other time. The Lightwoods looked like they actually wanted me here.

"Uhmm, it looks like you might be able to do that tour first, dinner's not ready yet, and Clary needs to set her bag down." Maryse's tone was dismissing and I almost laughed at how casual everything was.

Before I could protest, Jace grabbed the duffel bag from my hand, and slung it over his shoulder. He winked at me and set off down the hall.

I was still for a few seconds, and then Isabelle grabbed my elbow, but before she could lead me out of the room, I saw Max sitting at the table alone, frowning at his book.

I made my way over to him and saw he wasn't reading it right. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jace, probably wondering why we weren't following.

A soft chuckle escaped my mouth before I could stop it, seeing Max frown even harder and resort to looking at the pictures instead.

At this point, everyone was looking at me, including Max, having heard me.

"You read them from right to left." I said, sitting down next to him, ignoring everyone else.

Max's eyes went back to his book and widened conaiderably as he realised I was right.

"You're right!" he exclaimed and another laugh escaped me.

"I can show you some other ones of you want, but you have to give me a tour first. Deal?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Deal." he said, shaking my hand and jumping out of his seat, a smile breaking off his face.

This time it was Max that grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, pulling me up the stairs.

"There's nothing else interesting downstairs, but can I show you my favourite place first?" he asked shyly smiling at me.

"Course you can." I answered and let him lead me, with one final look behind me to see if the others were following. Alec and Isabelle were whispering to each other, and Jace was right behind me, smirking.

I stuck my tongue out, and faced the front once again, only to be led through another set of doors.

This time, I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor. Max was animatedly talking about his favourite book, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at row after row filled with multicoloured spines, book titles and author names staring back at me.

I took a few steps and I could feel everyone's gazes watch for my reaction. I had never felt so overwhelmed before.

I skimmed my hands along the books, felling the hard, cool texture of books untouched for a long time.

"Wow." I breathed, "I get why you like this place so much."

I enveloped Max in a hug and he didn't protest but all too willingly hugged me back.

As the tour went on, no other room was even close to overtaking the library. Finally, we got to a corridor lined with white pine doors.

The first three on the left were Alec, Isabelle and Max's rooms. Across the corridor on the right was Maryse and Robert's room. I was told the fourth one next to Alec's was Jace's honorary room, for when he slept over. So the fifth one next to Jace's was mine.

 **Jace's POV**

When she entered her room, her eyes widened, showing off the green pools of light that made my knees weak.

She stepped in, looked around some more and finally sat on the bed. She seemed in deep thought, which is what made me jump even more when she bolted upright.

She looked towards me and I held her bag out. She grabbed it from my hand, muttered a quick thank you, and opened it on the bed.

We were all standing in the doorway, not sure if we should leave.

But I didn't want to leave, that's what scared me the most. The effect she had on me, the way my heart seemed to stop every time our eyes locked, it wasn't anything I had felt before.

 **Clary's POV**

I sat my bag on my bed and started pulling out my art supplies. I was aware of everyone standing in the doorway staring at me, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I looked towards the desk by the window and grabbed the pencil pots there, and stuffed them with my paint brushes and pencils, organising my paints in the draw of the desk.

I looked up, only to jump out of my skin because Isabelle was right behind me. She was staring at my sketchbook, the cover, but still.

"These are great Clary." she was referring to the sketch of a family photo.

"Thanks." I murmured, ready to grab it the second she opened it.

By now everyone else was crowded around us and staring at my sketchbook. I couldn't help the blush that creeped up my neck at the amount of attention I was getting.

We were interrupted by a soft chuckle coming from the door. I looked up to see Celine standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at what was happening. I went even redder, if that was even possible at this point.

"Dinner's ready." she said and stayed there a few more moments then turned around and walked downstairs, us all following.


	3. NOT CHAPTER THREE

**So there isn't two chapters in one day, as great as I am, I am not that great, but to answer what some people have been asking in the reviews.** **I can't actually divulge anything useful about the story. Sorry :-(** **I am going to update as often as I can, might be every day, might be longer, but it's not going to be more than a week.** **That out of the way, the support in the very few reviews I have gotten really motivated me to actually update today, so let's make a deal, if I get 5 extra reviews on a chapter, I will update the next day. :-)** **Thanks for reading so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I got so many reviews I can't believe it! Thank you soooo much!** **Anyway, I have tried to put more speech into this chapter. About the longer paragraphs, this is just my style, I'll try though**

 **Clary's POV**

The next day, as sunlight streamed through the open curtains, I stretched and was seriously startled by what must have woken me up: an urgent rapping on my door.

I ripped the door open, only to find Jace resting casually against it.

"It's not funny!" I snapped when he grinned and let himself in.

"Well neither is having to wait." he responded nonchalantly, smirking at my shocked expression.

Now, why did you come?" I asked in a sweetly murderous voice.

He displayed mock hurt as he took in my words. I had been too preoccupied before to wonder about this casual attempt that suggested we had known each other for years, but now, I was free to.

"Breakfast's ready." he said, smiling brightly, before turning on his heel, and disappearing down the corridor.

I followed with one confused shake of my head.

At the kitchen table, seeing Jace lean across the countertops, his shirt was stuck to his body, displaying his toned abs and biceps. He was beautiful. With all his golden goodness, the sun rays shining directly on him didn't really help my case.

"So, do you stay over often?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I guess so, I mean I stay pretty much every weekend and school holiday and sometimes even on school nights. Anyway, tomorrow is Monday, so it's your first school day."

"I guess so." I replied quoting his words from earlier, also noticing the subject change.

Before he could reply, Isabelle came sauntering into the kitchen. She seemed even more flawless now than she had last night.

"So, how was your first night Clary?" she asked, smiling at me, before piling her plate with food.

"It was good, the best I've had in a while," I replied without missing a beat.

By now, Alec, Max, Maryse, and Robert had filtered into the kitchen. Max headed over to me.

"Here's your book back." he said shyly and handed me the manga book I had given him after dinner last night.

"We can go back after breakfast and get you another one."

"Thanks, Clary." he turned around, getting himself breakfast.

 **Jace's POV**

During breakfast, Maryse had realized she had to go shopping and her, Robert and Max left after.

I was staying here tomorrow as well, so we could leave for school together. Kaelie must have messaged me a thousand times the past few days. I didn't answer though. I'm tired of her petty need for attention and superficial personality.

Izzy declared her and Clary would go on a shopping spree. When it comes to shopping, nothing will stop her, so I decided not to argue. Clary seemed excited and I smirked to myself, thinking that Clary has no idea what she's in for.

Once they were gone, Alec and I went into the basement and conquered the couch, both on our phones. I was scrolling through social media, when a message popped up, from kaelie, saying she wanted to meet up. I groaned when I read it, and Alec looked at me inquiringly.

"Kaelie wants to meet up." I said, closing my eyes and leaning back against the couch.

"I thought you liked her." his tone made me look up. He seemed deep in thought. "It's Clary, isn't it?" he continued, this time meeting my eyes.

"Ok, maybe it's her as well, but it's just... Kaelie. She's so clingy and makes up these ridiculous pet names..." I trailed off, not being able to put into words the way I felt about Kaelie.

"I knew it!" Alec exclaimed, still caught up on my confessing I liked Clary, despite my obvious efforts to steer the conversation onto Kaelie.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked pondering on anything that might have pointed towards my thinking of Clary as more than a friend.

"No, now that I think about it, it's just... I can't explain it. You're more... nice, I guess... when she's around." at my baffled expression, he sighed and continued, " Its like you're trying to be better around her, and improved version of yourself if you will. Only it's not as drastic, very subtle, but I noticed it."

" If you noticed it," I said, slouching back, "then Isabelle did as well."

"She's gonna give you hell for it." Alec said sympathetically, clapping me on the shoulder.

"I know."

 **Clary's POV**

"Ok spill." Isabelle demanded once we were in her car.

"Uhmm, I don't think I know what you're talking about. Elaborate." I said confusedly.

"You and Jace, silly. What's going on there?" she rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

 _Oh boy._

"Nothing's going on there." I said vainly, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You like him, don't you? she said excitedly, gripping the seat.

I opened my mouth to tell her to not be ridiculous, but nothing came out.

She squealed so loud, I thought my ears would drop off."I knew it!" she kept chanting, doing a little victory dance.

 _It's going to be a long day._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone the support really has been great! Thanks so much. I kinda lost my account** **which is why I haven't updated so hopefully, you're still there. Also, I edited chapter 3 it seemed a bit unnatural for them to get so friendly with barely knowing each other. Suggestions are welcome so please leave a review so I know if any of you are still there. Enjoy!**

Leaning against the car seat, I couldn't help the worry engulfing me about my earlier conversation with Isabelle. I mean, I didn't like Jace, hell I barely knew him. So then why hadn't I been able to say so to Izzy?

I thought even further back to my encounter with Jace this morning, the strange casualty of the situation and a blush rose high up on my cheekbones.

Once we pulled up in front of the house, Jace came bounding out and opened my door.

"Hello, figured you might need some help with the bags," he said innocently and Isabelle glared at him over my shoulder.

Before I could decline his offer, tell him that there weren't that many bags, he had already grabbed them from where they were set to my left and was on his way back into the house.

I didn't want to think about how my heart stopped everytime Jace's gaze fell upon me, about how Isabelle treated me like we were best friends already, and the worshipping look on Max's face whenever I spoke.

I owed it to myself, to my broken heart, not to expect a lot from this most likely temporary placement. I could not let myself return all of these feelings, knowing if I got attached it would hurt so much more when I had to leave.

I hurried out the door and up the stairs, ducking through the front door and quickly catching up with Jace, who was halfway up the stairs.

I trailed my fingers against the Victorian wallpaper, staring intently at the gold-rimmed crystal lights, periodically hanging higher than I could reach.

My height was a trait I got from my mother, along with the crimson of my hair and green of my eyes. However, where I was clumsy and uncoordinated, she was delicate and elegant. My mother was beautiful. I was, at best, cute. While people turned their heads to watch her as she passed them on the street because of that beauty, the only time that happened for me was for them to either stare or check if I was alright, after having tripped over my own feet, while I tried to hide the blush on my cheekbones with my hair.

The silence carried on all the way to my room and was still a living, breathing thing as we entered the safety of my room and Jace placed all my bags on the grey coverlet on the bed.

We both stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Time seemed to stop as the awkward second dragged and dragged.

Izzy's voice bounced off the lilac walls, the simple calling of my name enough to snap us out of... whatever that was.

"I should probably go see what she wants," I whispered, my voice hoarse, but neither of us moved.

"Yeah." his voice was also low as if protecting the privacy of the moment.

Without so much as a sound, I spun on my heel and darted out of the confinement of the room, and almost bumped into Isabelle as she hurries past with all her bags in her arms.

"There you are. I was looking for you everywhere, come on, we're going to a party tonight and we need to get ready." I smiled unconsciously at the excitement on her face as Jace found the best moment to make his presence known.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes as they dart between me and the golden figure leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, Izzy?" his voice sounded bored and he rolls his eyes at the threatening look she gave him.

I shook it off as ' sibling love ' and followed Izzy into her room. There, clothes were strewn everywhere and makeup was lying all over the floor. It was so chaotic but systematic at the same time and I couldn't help but wince at the clashing colours and patterns of clothes.

 **Jace's Pov**

The warning in Izzy's eyes was clear as she looked at me before continuing on to her room. However, I could also make out fear for her foster sister's feelings. A very...different foster sister. Different. Different in the sense that I could see something in her that I never had before and I was scared and excited at the same time. My heart rate spikes every time I see her and my breathing hitches every time she does something I don't expect.

I can't even begin to comprehend that I've only known this girl for a few days and already she has never hooked, even without knowing it.

I finally moved from her door frame and silently trod a door over to my own plain one.

My room is clean. Two white walls and two blue ones, like the colour of my mother's eyes. I have a bookshelf bearing the weight of many classics and music books, picture frames not missing from the tidy cacophony.

I plopped down on the leather seat in front of the baby grand piano in one corner of the room and quickly skimmed through the written wrinkle free music sheets. I settled for Étude op.10 no. 3 and let the music enclose me inside the limitless space of my subconscious.

The alarm clock blares and flashed 7:30 in the morning. I begrudgingly get out of bed and quietly slip out of my room and tiptoe into the bathroom.

I shower in record time and pull on a pair of black jeans and a white tee, my outfit for the day.

I sling my gym bag over my shoulder after having slipped on his signature leather jacket and make my way down to breakfast.

Maryse is hovering over the pans on the stove as always and Max, Alec and Clary are both perched on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Morning everyone," I called out before brushing past Maryse and grabbing a slice of bacon straight out of the pan.

She slaps my hand away without looking up and I grin cheekily.

"So, it's your first day of school, Clary. I talked to the admissions office and asked them to try and give you lessons with at least one of the kids so you should be okay." she now looks up and Clary smiles at her thankfully.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." her voice sounds... shocked.

"Nonsense." Maryse waves her away and goes back to her pan.

 **Clary's Pov**

I don't know why this time is different. I don't know why Maryse is being so nice to me or why Jace makes my heart flutter and Isabelle acts like the sister I never had. I don't know why I find myself hoping they'll want me to stay and why this time it means so much more if I will.

I know it will probably end out screwing me over and it will hurt so much more when they send me away. But I can't help hoping. Hoping that somehow they'll see through the shell on the outside to the broken little girl I am inside. Hoping that when they do they won't turn me away and try to fix me but accept me for...me.

I open my eyes, realising I dropped my fork on my plate and everyone's eyes are fixed on me. I smile nervously and once she sees I'm okay, Maryse turns back to the pan, giving everyone the cue to do the same. Everyone apart from Jace. His eyes are still trained on me and he won't look away. I can't read his features so I look down, moving my food about my plate with my fork.

I am saved from the urge to look up by Isabelle bursting into the room, heels clicking against the black tiles of the kitchen floor.

"Everyone ready?" she smiles brightly and I see Alec roll his blue eyes out of the corner of my own green ones.

"We were ready about 30 minutes ago. The question is are you ready." he glares at her and she smiles back innocently.

 **10 minutes later...**

We all climb into Alec's black SUV, Isabelle at the front and me and Jace in the back with Max one my left and me in the middle. Isabelle and Alec bicker all through the car ride.


End file.
